Hujan
by Profe Fest
Summary: Tak pernah ada rumus penuh logika yang menjabarkan cinta atau mengapa sampai sekarang pemuda bernama Yamamoto Takeshi terus berkeliaran dalam otak jenius Gokudera Hayato./Warning! BL, typo(s)! Fict geminto 8059. RnR?


**Title : Hujan**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, fluff, typo(s), dan hal nista lainnya. Fict Geminto.**

**A/N : Diperuntukkan untuk Nate Mello Jeevas yang tanpa lelah mengingatkan saya membuat fict geminto dengan pairing 8059 (yang juga merupakan **_**pairing**_** yang saya cintai). Dipersembahkan juga untuk Kazue Ichimaru yang telah menyemangati saya :))**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Gokudera tak pernah paham kenapa ia bisa mencintai Yamamoto Takeshi, tak pernah ada rumus penuh logika yang mampu menjabarkannya.

Rintik air makin deras saja di luar sana, namun Gokudera tak terlalu memikirkannya, apartemenya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberinya kenyamanan serta keamanan dari derasnya hujan di luar sana. Segelas kopi tanpa gula tergeletak di atas meja. Perlahan, pemuda itu menyeruput lagi kopi buatannya, pahit masih terasa di lidah, namun entah kenapa teracap rasa manis juga kala pikirannya melayang pada sang penjaga hujan Vongola—bagaimana rupa sang _Yakyuu-baka_ atau semerdu apa tawanya atau apapun tentang semua yang menyangkut tentangnya. Semua tercampur aduk bagai adonan kue yang diisi banyak pemanis yang tak terlalu disukainya.

Namun entah kenapa Gokudera tetap menikmatinya.

Teringat lagi oleh Gokudera bagaimana semua tentang sang _hujan_. Rintik air yang berjatuhan dari awan secara bersamaan dalam jangka waktu cukup lama di luar sana terlalu mengingatkannya, memaksanya mengenang siapa pemuda yang merupakan rekan sesama penjaga Vongola. Teringat lagi bagaimana manik coklatnya memandang sekitarnya, bahunya yang berguncang kala tergelak tawa—Gokudera nyaris memaki diri gila, tapi ia segera tersadar beginilah cinta itu bekerja.

Diseruputnya lagi kopi pahit yang buatannya, menikmati setiap rasa manis yang entah kenapa terasa di lidahnya sembari menikmati dinginnya rintik air yang jatuh dari dirgantara. Awan mendung masih menghiasi cakrawala, mungkin ia masih ingin menikmati kota Namimori lebih lama sebelum akhirnya digiring angin ke tempat berlabuh selanjutnya.

Saat ini Gokudera sangat ingin mengakhiri pemikiran ini, menghentikan memori akan si lelaki. Namun setiap kali ia hendak memikirkan hal lain, sosok itu malah semakin terbayang dengan jelasnya, bagai berada tepat di hadapannya. Terkenang lagi oleh sang _badai_, bagaimana senyum lebar penjaga _hujan_, bagaimana posisinya saat memegang tongkat _baseball_ dan pedangnya, bagaimana caranya berdiri seperti biasa.

Gokudera mendecih untuk ke sekian kali. Rupanya kopi yang tengah diteguknya sekarang masih terasa panas bagai membakar lidahnya, ia terlalu sibuk terpaku pada ingatannya. Beruntung cangkir keramik yang dipegangnya tak jatuh ke bawah, serta tak ada satu tetes pun dari kopi yang dibuatnya tumpah.

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja lelaki itu, lupakan saja bagaimana remaja itu menatapnya, memanggil namanya, tertawa seakan tak memiliki masalah—

_Tch_, Gokudera mendecih. Ia malah teringat lagi pada sosok sang _hujan_.

.

.

.

**A/N **: HALO HALO KETEMU LAGI KITA HUAHAHAHAHA #oi. Semoga setiap orang yang mampir ke fandom ini nggak bosen liat yang menuhin arsip fandom KHRI adalah saya #nggak #gebukinaja. Nate Mello Jeevas utangan saya udah yo :))

HALO JUGA KAWAN MUPENG (baca: Kazue Ichimaru) KAMU NUNGGU INI JUGA TOH HAHAHAHAHA #oi. Nih udah ya say, daku lelah maraton buat cerita akhir-akhir ini. Btw semoga dikau menikmati ini ya, sori kalo _feels_ nggak dapet saaayyyy :))

Akhir-akhir ini sering banget ujan sampe saya harus mendekam dulu di sekolah, padahal jam pulang udah jam 3, gegara ujan gede harus mendekam di sekolah sampe jam 4an #urutdada #malahcurcol. Eh ternyata ujannya ngasih rejeki, saya dikasih ide HUAHAHAHAHHA #nakudah.

Segini dulu deh curhatan saya. Btw maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata yang nyinggung, _feels_ nggak dapet, _typo_ lewat, terus OOC /kemudian dibekep duluan/ Intinya saya mohon maaf sama kekurangan yang ada di sini o)—( #udah. Yosh! Sampai ketemu di karya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
